Eugene Ward
Eugene Ward, nicknamed White Tiger is the only man in history to fight Minato Namikaze in battle and live. His strength is legendary. He and Minato had an intense rivalry. They fought over 1000 times and every fight ended in a draw except for 1 fight (their 492nd one) in which Minato defeated him. He was offered the title of Hokage but refused. He fights using a double sided spear Personality Ward is a very over-confident man, bragging that he could fight so well, but has more than enough power to back up his claim. He loves to drink (more than Tsunade). He greatly dislikes children, always calling them brats. The only fighters he acknolodges as "good" are Minato Namikaze, Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru, his former sensei. Appearance Ward is a very tall man, standing at 10 feet tall. He is also quite chubby. He has white hair hidden behind the crown he wears. He bears many scars from his many battles with his former rival, Minato. Abilities As a legendary ninja, Ward has mastered ninjutsu, taijutsu, but isn't very good at genjutsu. He uses mostly wind based attacks. He has been shown in his battle with the Akatsuki to be fluent in Ryoku Energy History Childhood As a small boy, he was very talented, graduating from the Ninja Acedemy, in less than a year at the top of his class. As a genin he was put on Orochimaru's squad along with Anko Miterashi. As his sensei was Jiraiya's rival, he was bound to become Minato Namikaze's rival. They fought many times as kids, every battle ending in a draw. Catching him off-guard during a fight, Minato scarred Ward over his eye. After this Orochimaru and Jiraiya forbid them to fight each other, as they could end up killing each other. As a Chunin Eugene and Minato were the finallists in the 3rd exam in the chunin exam, so despite their senseis warning, ended up fighting each other. Of course this fight too, ended in a draw. They both made Chunin at the same time. Neither of them recieved a 3 man squad, as the current Hokage felt that at the time they were too immature. They both used this time to train. They both by far surpassed their peers, the jonin, and their former senseis. Their power became close to that of even the Hokage. As a Jonin Because of their immense power, he and Minato both became jonin, recieving 3 man squads. On Ward's team was Hiashi Hyuuga, Hizashi Hyuuga, and Might Guy. This is where Guy's and Kakashis rivalry began, as Minato eventually defeated Ward, enraging Guy. Of course being Kakashi, he really didn't care. Fighting many times later, Ward never defeated Minato, however they endeed in all draws. Minato's death Ward to this day curses Minato for dying without giving him a chance to defeat him. He hasn't trained in a while, but still remains extremelly powerful (rivaling the Kages) and skilled with the same spear that he used to fight Minato. Meeting With Jiraiya After Jiraiya disovered Akatsuki's intentions, he went to Ward and requested he returned to the vilage to aid them. He mearly laughed in his face, whic resulted in the two clashing. The force of Jiraiya's Rasengan and Ward's Wind Style:Cyclone Banishment resuled in a massive earthquake. Jiraiya left him after this. Battle With Akatsuki After the Akatsuki realized Ward was still alive, the organization attacked Ward. Alone, he faced and defeated the entire organization, minus Madara, Pain and Itachi Uchiha]. During the time he was fighting them, his former master, Orochimaru appeared. The two fought but due to his mass injuries and age, he was defeated. Orochimaru then,with the Kusanagi sword, killed his former student. Ward died saying that Minato was a much better man, and accepted that he wasn't as strong as Minato. He then said that it will be Minato's son that wil bring peace. He died with a smile on his face. Jutsu Wind Style: Spear Shockwave! Wind Style: Dragon Twister Wind Style:Cyclone Banishment Wind Style: Heavan's Part Wind Style: Air Slash Wind Style: Chakra Block Wind Style: Dragonfly Whirlwind Technique Major Battles * Eugene Ward vs. Minato Namikaze (Nearly 1000 times) * Eugene Ward vs. Jiraiya * Eugene Ward vs. Akatsuki * Eugene Ward vs. Orochimaru (Last Battle) Trivia * Ward, like Jiraiya and The Third Hokage died with a smile * He is one of the few who know that naruto is The Fourth's son. It is unknown if he knew and Minato and Kushina's releationship. * Ward, in his youth, bore long blonde wavy hair that went down to the bottom of his back. * Ward went into self-exile after Minato's death.